Jaddie
Jaddie is a "friendship"/frenemy pairing between Maddie Van Pelt and Jax Novoa. Nothing much is known about this pairing. They seem to bicker a lot, and don't really get along well. (As seen in Season 2-4) Trivia *They first meet face-to-face in the episode The Fool Moon at the Seven. *Jax casted a spell on her for fun in Double Trouble. *In the episode Missminion, they both greet Emma with an, "Oh, it's you." *They had a magic fight in the cafeteria. *Jax and his mom stay at Maddie's for a few days in case Jax's father comes looking for them. *Both of Jax's parents are from the realm, while it's unclear whether or not Maddie's father is human or not. Similarities *Both part of the Magic Realm. *Maddie and Jax both used a spell to shrink themselves. **Maddie in I'm a Witch. **Jax in Twisted Sister. *They also used this spell to spy on Emma and Daniel. Maddie shrunk herself, though Jax turned himself into a spider in Powers by Proxy. *Both have used spells on their phone and pretended to be someone else. **Maddie turns her phone into Emma's phone in Monkey Business II. **Jax sends a text to Emma and made it look like it came from Daniel's phone in Runaway Witch. *Both have been stuffed in lockers. **Jax by Emma in Missminion. **Maddie, along with others by Liana in A Girl's Sacrifice. *Both have casted multiple memory wiping spells on one person in an episode. **Jax on Daniel in Daniel Who?. **Maddie on Gigi in A Tale of Two Lives. *Both have used a spell to stick people to the floor. **Maddie used this on Emma in Magic Fight Club. **Jax used this on Andi in The Fool Moon. Differences *She lives with her mom while he lives with his dad. *Jax has gotten in trouble with the Council many times while Maddie has been praised by the Council. *Jax is Australian while Maddie is American. *Jax got his powers at 7 while Maddie got hers at 14. *Maddie likes Diego's kanay scent, while Jax does not. *Jax is dating a witch while Maddie is dating a kanay. Jaddie Moments Season 2 The Fool Moon *Jax finally meets Maddie at the Seven. *He offers to teach her how to cast spells in her head, but she tells him she lost her powers. *He tells her that if she doesn't know where her powers are, it means the Council took them. *Maddie tells them she will demand that they give them back to he, which makes him scoff. *Maddie tells him that she knows Maddie Van Pelt. "And Maddie Van Pelt ''always ''get what she wants." Double Trouble *Jax nicknames her the "wicked powerless witch of the west." *When Maddie threatens him, he casts a spell on her to make her hop like a rabbit and walking away laughing. *Maddie calls after him, begging him to reverse it. The Breakup *Maddie sees him in the cafeteria and makes his apple rotten as revenge for making her hop around school. *They begin to have a magic fight, until Diego knocks him over. *They, along with Diego, get caught by Mr. Alonso and are recruited to join the school play. *Jax asks her incredulously if she's friend with a kanay. *Maddie tells him he'd pick Diego over him any day. Emma Wants a Cracker *They are both seen at Daniel's house, trying to return Emma back to normal. Stormageddon *Jax pulls out Maddie's grades when he and Emma are trapped in her dad's office and hands then to her, knowing she wants to look at them. *Jax dares Emma to imitate Maddie. Beach Birthday Bash Andi & Philip, Sittin' in a Tree *Maddie basically insults Jax by saying he doesn't have great taste (since he was dating Emma) after he insulted Katie. Season 3 Spider No More Back To Back El Cristal de Caballero Kanay vs. Kanay *They both hold hands in an attempt to get out of the janitors closet. Invisible Me *Maddie is startled when Jax transports into Emma's house, but is excited when he says he found the last piece of the crystal. * Kangaroo Jax Season 4 A World Without You﻿ Back to Square One Diego's Wipedown *Maddie defends her mother when Jax threatened her if she didn't tell him where his mother was. Back to Square One *Neither of them looked pleased after realizing they will be temporarily living together. Power in a Bottle *Maddie is upset when Jax surprises her and makes her spill paint on her white sofa. *Jax cleans it up after she yells at him. *Jax tells Maddie that maybe she shouldn't paint in the living room around white furniture. *Jax, Emma, and Jessie find Maddie and her mom tied up by Jax's father. *Even thought he frees her, she is furious that he destroyed her stuff while battling his dad. What If? Frenemies *Maddie makes a face at Jax when he tells them the word they're looking for to describe Diego's smell is "stank." *He gets upset when Emma agrees to help Diego and Maddie, saying he already spent enough time with her cooped up at her house. A Girl's Sacrifice *They are seen standing near each other, and having disappointed looks on their faces when Emma says she still wants to bring her mother back. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Witch/Wizard Category:Shipping